SasuNaru:Hidden Truth Yaoi
by KawaiiNaru
Summary: This Story Is my first fanfication so please, Enjoy, and tell me if I need to work on something!


**SasuNaru: Hidden Truth [Yaoi] **

"**I'm so tired!" As the blonde lifted his hands above his head. "Shut up!" The raven said hitting the blonde in the back of the head. "Ouch! That hurt why did you do that!?" he stroked the back of his head and stared at the uchiha. "Because you're annoying and because I felt like it." He smiled. The blonde looked confused, "well I don't understand you at all Sasuke! One day you're gonna pay for this!" Sasuke continued to smile and walked along the path to his house. The uchiha walked through the door and slammed the door shut. "Why! Why! Why is that I can never get close to that dobe!"He slowly fell to the floor and cried. "Damn it!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The blonde in his bed tucked away slowly fell asleep with one thing on his mind; "Sasuke…"In the morning the uchiha woke up to an unfamiliar sound. He jumped up and got dressed running out the door. Naruto jumped up from the noise and got up and dressed in his orange pants and black shirt. Both running towards the weird noise that came from the training grounds. The raven came up to the training grounds and stood in shock, as the blonde came too they stood looking at two people lying in the dirt. The blonde went towards the one ninja laying the direction of himself. In the moment the blonde stepped foot near the man the ninja grabbed naruto and ran off! The raven chased after his fox and screamed for him to come back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later, after the fox woke up tied to a truck of a tree and a man sitting in front of him. The man turned around and looked at the boy in a strange way before grabbing him by his hair. "What are you boy?" Naruto struggled to get untied but couldn't and answered, "I'm a leaf ninja…"The man looked angered and asked again, "What ARE you?!" Naruto looked confused about what the man was asking from him then remembered everything about what he really was. The blonde looked down in disappointment, "I'm the nine-tails…and I'm also a ninja!" The man smiled and said, "You are, aren't you? I was looking at you, to tell the truth I've never seen such a cute boy." Naruto blushed and struggled to get free but still couldn't get free. Then, the man grabbed Naruto by his hair again and pulled him in towards his face and licked the blonde's lips. The blonde closed his eyes knowing what will happen next and turned red. The man was pleased by this reaction and slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto was shocked of what the man was doing to him and only a muffle of words came out of his mouth, "Mmhm!" The man released the kiss and whispered into Naruto's ear, "So want to go a little farther? If so, I promise I won't give you much pain." He slowly moved his hands down Naruto's body and unzipped his jacket. The strange man slowly again moved his hand up Naruto's shirt. "Are you use to this kind of stuff?" Naruto could not talk only a slight moan came from his mouth. The man pinched Naruto's nipple then licked it gently. Then he placed his other hand on Naruto's pants and smiled. Before the man could do anything else sasuke jumped out and grabbed the guy by the neck. "Don't you ever touch my friend again!" The man struggled to break free from sasuke's terrifying grip and breathed out his last words. "You know that boy….is cute… all I wanted was to …play with him…" The man coughed and he only laughed to see anger in the raven's eyes. Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife and killed the man with two words coming from his lips, "he's MINE!" After killing the man Sasuke released Naruto from the tree. Naruto signed, "Thanks Sasuke I thought I was going to get raped…but I guess that was never going to happen with you near me!" The blonde laughed and scratched the back of his head. The raven almost cried to see that his fox did not care about what just happened. "You idiot! You could have been raped or worst dead!" The raven grabbed the blonde and pushed him against the tree, he stared into his eyes not just with anger but love for him as well. "Sasuke…what's wrong? I told you that nothing was going to happen with you around, besides I was not going to be raped!" Sasuke looked down and in a low voice asked him, "Why wouldn't he rape you …..HUH!? Tell me!" Naruto was shocked by sasuke's behavior. He looked to the side and plainly said, "Because he was a man, I am a man too it would be strange…" The blonde giggled and pushed sasuke off of him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the back of his head and pulled him forward and kissed him till he could longer breathe. After sasuke let the fox catch his breath, looking up at the stunned boy he left. Naruto fell to the ground and held his hands over his mouth. Only thing Naruto could do was lean on the tree and close his eyes and think. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When the raven got back to his house he went to his bed and laid there. From the corner of his eye he saw a sh adow. When the shadow came closer he recognized who it was, Itachi! Itachi came close and pulled out a book. He gave it to his little brother. The book was called "How to get a girl in 5 ways." Sasuke did nothing but stare at his brother for giving him this absurd book. "What the hell is this for!?" Itachi smiled and disappeared into the shadows again, sasuke did only two things; 1 locked the door, and 2 open the book to see what lies inside! OK is my first sasunaru book so please support me I would love to hear ideas and what I need to work on so please be honest! Well the ending was supposes to be funny too!**


End file.
